Wenn die Zeit kommt
by Caffreys
Summary: Ich liebe AS und liege Kaori Yuki für ihr Meisterwerk zu Füßen!Tja, worum geht es! Es geht um Kato x Kira, einige Zeit bevor das alles anfängt vor und während des 1 3 Bandes! und einer alten Bekannten von Kira die zwar auch was damit zutun hat, aber haup
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören (leider) Kaori Yuki und ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Story!  
Alle nicht bekannten Charaktere entsprangen meinem eigenen kranken Gehirn!

Dies ist meine erste FF in diese Richtung! Weiß noch nicht, wie es werden wird!  
Ich warne nur schon mal vor, für alle, die sich gleich weiß Gott was an lemon, yaoi, slash, wie auch immer  
ihr es bezeichnen möchtet, erwarten, es dauert bei der Story! Lansam wird sich herangetastet!  
Nur mal eben als Vorwarnung! ;) So, nun viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

Sanft warf die Herbstsonne ihre sanften Strahlen auf Tokio und vertrieb den eisigen Wind  
der Vortage aus den Ecken der Stadt. Kira saß im Schatten eines Baumes und las in  
seinem Buch. Er genoss diese Stille zu Mittag.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!" hörte er eine wütende Stimme, als ein Buch auf ihn zugeflogen  
kam. Unbeeindruckt hob er seinen Kopf und fing es auf, ehe es ihn getroffen hätte.  
„Was soll diese Scheiße, Kira?" Kato war wütend. Zornig blitzte er den Dunkelhaarigen  
an, während er auf ihn zugeeilt kam.  
„Kato? Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist!" Kira widmete sich wieder seiner Lektüre,  
während er immer noch Katos Buch in Händen hielt und es ihm gleichgültig  
entgegenstreckte.  
„Da kommt man einmal in diese beschissene Schule und dann das!" schrie Kato, riss Kira  
das Buch aus der Hand und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Rasen sinken. Wütend lehnte er  
sich gegen den Baumstamm.  
„Hey, Kira, ich rede mit dir!"  
„Nein, Kato, du schreist! Das ist von Reden weit entfernt!" Langsam blätterte Kira die  
nächste Seite seines Buches um und las weiter.  
„Förderunterricht! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!" Wieder warf Kato Kira das Buch  
entgegen und diesmal traf es.  
„Verdammt! Kato, was ist los mit dir?"  
„Was los ist? Du verdammter Arsch hast mich im Förderkurs eingetragen! Wie zum  
Teufel bist du auf so ne Scheiße gekommen? Ich besuch doch schon nicht regelmäßig  
den normalen Unterricht! Wieso kommst du dann auf diese dämliche Idee, ich würde den  
Förderunterricht besuchen?"  
„Und? Warum regst du dich dann so auf? Dann geh halt nicht hin! Ist mir auch recht!"  
„Ach ja? Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen! Jetzt muss ich dort hin, sonst flieg  
ich! Idiot!" murmelte Kato, während er in die Ferne starrte.  
„Na dann! Viel Spaß!" Kira schlug sein Buch zu und stand auf. Er blickte eine Zeit lang  
auf Kato hinunter, der immer noch stur in die Gegend starrte.  
/ Du bist so ein Idiot, Kato! Dir ist einfach nicht zu helfen/  
„Mach, was du willst, Kato, es ist mir egal! Aber ich denke, es ist die letzte  
Möglichkeit für dich das Ruder noch herum zu reißen! Es liegt nicht an mir! Such es dir  
aus!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Kira, drehte sich um und ging langsam über  
den Rasen.

„Hey, Kira! Wohin gehst du?" Kato sah ihm, immer noch wütend, nach, doch  
erntete nur einen wegwerfenden Handgruß von Kira.  
„Verdammt!" murmelte Kato wieder, sammelte sein Buch ein und stand ebenfalls auf.  
Manchmal wusste er einfach nicht, was er von Kira und seinen Aktionen halten sollte.  
Was kümmerte es ihn, ob er durch die Schule rasselte, oder nicht? Wenn ihm so viel  
daran lag, warum half er ihm nicht einfach, erklärte ihm, was er nicht verstand, anstatt  
ihn einfach zu so einem beschissenen Förderunterricht anzumelden? Gedankenverloren  
wanderte Kato über den Schulhof und strich sich eine seiner blonden Strähnen aus  
seinem Gesicht.  
„Fuck! Hey, pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!" Kato blitzte einen Jungen wütend an, der ihn  
eben fast über den Haufen gerannt hätte. „Beruhig dich wieder, Kato, du lebst ja noch!"  
„Ach ja?" wütend ließ Kato alles, was er in Händen hielt fallen und stürzten sich auf den Jungen.  
„Du gehst mir echt auf den Sack, Mudou!"

Kira schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Seine Tasche ließ er wie seine  
Jacke achtlos auf den Boden gleiten und sah in das leicht von der Sonne erhellte  
Wohnzimmer. Eine Zeit lang stand er ruhig so da und dachte nach. Er war müde, müde  
der Anstrengungen, die er für diesen Idioten auf sich nahm. Müde der Gedanken, die er  
für andere verschwand. Langsam drückte er sich von der Tür weg, hob seine Jacke  
wieder auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Er kramte in der Jackentasche, holte seine Packung  
Zigaretten hervor, dann warf er die Jacke achtlos in die Ecke. Langsam ließ er sich auf  
sein Bett sinken und spielte mit dem Feuerzeug.  
„Idiot!" flüsterte er, während er aus dem Fenster starrte, dann zündete er sich eine  
Zigarette an und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken. Geistesabwesend beobachtete  
er, wie der blaue Dunst durch seinen Mund entwich und sich mit der scheinbar klaren  
Luft des Raumes vermischte. Wieder starrte er zum Fenster hinaus und sog den Rauch  
tief in sich ein, als es plötzlich läutete. Gequält rappelte sich Kira auf und ging ins  
Wohnzimmer. Genervt öffnete er die Tür, dann stockte er.

„Hallo Kira!" war die sanfte Stimme einer jungen Frau zu hören.  
„Lange her!" lächelte sie zaghaft und ließ den Koffer, den sie in Händen hielt, sachte auf  
den Boden gleiten. Trotz seiner Reaktion war Kira nicht überrascht sie zu sehen.  
„Ja! Verdammt lange her!" murmelte er und seine Augen glänzten, starrten sanft in das  
Gesicht dieser jungen Frau, als würden sie etwas tief verborgen in ihren Zügen suchen.  
Langsam ließ Kira seine Hand von der Tür gleiten, ergriff den Koffer und führte sie über  
die Türschwelle.  
„Verdammt lange her!" flüsterte er erneut, schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie  
behutsam an sich. / Verdammt lange/ Die junge Frau lehnte ihren Kopf an Kiras Brust  
und schloss die Augen. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl umgab sie, als sie Kira in die Arme  
schloss und sie musste schlucken. Nun war es soweit und es gab kein zurück mehr.  
Keiner konnte etwas daran ändern, weder sie, noch Kira, noch sonst jemand. Sie war hier.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Cola, Mineral, Tee, Kaffee, …?"  
„Tee wäre nicht schlecht, danke!" die junge Frau ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und sah  
Kira zu, wie er in die Küche verschwand.  
„Wo ist Kira-San?" frage sie, als sie sich umsah.  
„Er ist mal wieder geschäftlich unterwegs! Kommt wohl erst in 2 Tagen wieder!" Die  
junge Frau sah auf, als Kira mit zwei Tassen in der Hand aus der Küche trat und diese  
auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihr stellte.  
„Er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen!" sagte er leise und setzte sich neben sie auf das  
Sofa. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie, sahen sich ruhig an, dann lächelte die junge Frau.  
„Ja, das wird er wohl!" gab sie traurig von sich, machte einen Schluck, dann lehnte  
sie sich zurück.  
„Hey, Kaja …!" begann Kira und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres langen blonden Haares  
zurück. „… es kommt, wie es kommen muss! Wir wussten es!" fuhr er leise fort, dann  
lehnte auch er sich zurück und machte einen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
„Hmmm..!" Kaja stellte ihre Tasse ab und stand auf.  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich … in der Zwischenzeit hier …!" sie sprach nicht weiter. Kira  
stand ebenfalls auf, ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.  
„Du weißt, dass du immer willkommen bist, Kaja!" Unsicher lächelte sie ihn an, dann  
drehte sie sich weg.  
„Ich weiß!" flüsterte sie, nahm ihren Koffer und wartete. Einige Zeit lang musterte sie  
Kira eingehend. / Er lächelte immer noch nicht! In all den Jahren, seit ich ihn kenne,  
lächelt er immer noch viel zu selten! Wann hab ich in das letzte Mal lächeln gesehen/  
„Hier …!" begann Kira und führte Kaja in sein Zimmer. „ … du kannst es dir vorerst hier  
bequem machen! Ich zeig dir noch, wo das Bad ist!" Dankend nickte sie ihm zu und  
folgte ihm mit einigen Kleidungsstücken, die sie aus ihrem Koffer gefischt hatte. Wieder  
läutete es an der Tür, als Kira Kaja ein Handtuch reichte und sich entschuldigte.  
„Danke, Kira!" leise schloss sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich.

„Was?" fragte Kira genervt, als er in die Augen von Kato blickte.  
„Was was?" fragte dieser stattdessen und blitze Kira herausfordernd an.  
„Ich sag nur Förderunterricht!"  
„Mensch, Kato, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven! Ich hab dir gesagt, lass es bleiben, wenn es  
dich so ankotzt! Es interessiert mich nicht! Was willst du? Soll ich denen sagen, dass alles  
ein Irrtum war? Bist du dann glücklich?"  
„Schon möglich!" lächelte Kato verschmitz.  
„Was ist mit deinem Aug passiert?" fragte Kira trocken, während er Kato musterte.  
„Lenk nicht ab, Kira!"  
„Mann! Nun komm schon rein!" Kira verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, während Kato die  
Türe hinter sich schloss.  
„Du kannst einem ganz schön auf die Eier gehen, weißt du das?"  
„Jup!" Kato ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Teetassen  
auf dem Tisch.  
„Hast du Besuch? Soll ich lieber gehen?" frage er vorsichtig und sah sich um.  
„Würdest du das denn tun?" Kira sah fragend aus der Küche und wartete.  
„Schon möglich! Wenn man mich lieb darum bittet!" Kira lächelte schief, schüttelte den Kopf  
und verschwand wieder in der Küche.  
„Ich bin heute deinem Busenfreund Mudou über den Weg gelaufen!"  
„Ach daher das Auge!"  
„Hey, was soll das heißen?" fauchte Kato, dann strich er sich vorsichtig mit der Hand  
über das Gesicht.  
„Ja, daher das Auge, zufrieden?" Kira kam aus der Küche und hielt Kato ein Bier  
entgegen, dann setzte er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch.  
„Ich hab dir schon oft genug gesagt, lass ihn in Ruhe!"  
„Ich hab ihn ja in Ruhe gelassen! Der Idiot ist mir quasi in die Faust gelaufen! Da kann ich auch nichts dafür!"  
„Schon klar! Ich mein es ernst, Kato! Lass ihn in Ruhe!" finster sah er seinen Freund an,  
dann machte er einen Schluck von seiner Flasche.  
„Schon verstanden!" knurrte Kato.

„Nun, wer ist es?"  
„Wer ist was?"  
„Die Tusse in deinem Bad!"  
„Das geht dich nichts an!"  
„Mann, Mann, Kira! Und dass schon am hellen Nachmittag! Tztz! Oder ist es leicht kein  
Mädchen?" Einen kurzen Augenblick sah Kira seinen Kumpel ausdruckslos an, dann  
schnellte sein linker Arm Richtung Kato.  
„Aaahh! Scheiße, Kira! Bist du wahnsinnig?"  
„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal wer gesagt, dass du ständig nur Scheiße redest?"  
„Ja, du!" jammerte Kato.  
„Gibt dir das nicht zu denken?" frage Kira mit hochgezogener Augenbrauche, dann  
machte er wieder einen Schluck von seinem Bier und lächelte zufrieden.

Vorsichtig trat Kaja aus der Wanne, schlang das Handtuch um ihren Körper und sah  
gedankenverloren auf den beschlagenen Spiegel. Einen Augenblick hielt sie inne, dann  
wischte sie langsam mit der Hand das kondensierte Wasser weg. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln  
huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie sich betrachtete. Ihre nassen Haare hingen in Strähnen  
an ihr herab und vereinzelnd rannen kleine Wassertropen ihr Gesicht entlang. Es war  
lange her, als sie Tokio verließ, eine Ewigkeit schien es, doch nun war sie wieder hier. Sie  
wusste immer, dass sie eines Tages wieder kommen würde, auch wenn ihr dieses  
Wiedersehen das Herz schwer werden ließ. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Rand der  
Wanne nieder und sah auf den Boden. Wieder huschte ihr ein Lächeln über das Gesicht,  
als sie die Augen schloss und dem Gemurmel aus dem Wohnzimmer lauschte. Sie konnte  
nicht verstehen, über was sich Kira mit seinem Freund unterhielt, doch der Rhythmus  
ihrer Stimmen, mit denen sie sich begegneten, ließ sie lächeln. Dann zuckte sie kurz  
zusammen und öffnete die Augen.  
„Autsch!" flüsterte sie, als sie ein dumpfes Geräusch vernahm, gefolgt von lautem  
Fluchen. Wieder lächelte sie.

„Und? Das war jetzt notwendig, oder wie?" fuhr Kato seinen Freund an und rieb sich die  
rechte Backe.  
„Verdammt!" zischte er, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und stand auf. Kira zuckte  
unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.  
„Manchmal schreist du förmlich danach! Außerdem, zwei blaue Augen fallen nicht so auf!"  
„Ach ja? Dazu hättest du aber etwas höher schlagen müssen!"  
„Kein Problem!" Kira stand auf und stellte ebenfalls seine Flasche auf den Tisch.  
„Aarrgh!" Kato schrak angesichts eines neuerlichen Faustschlages blitzartig zurück.  
„Hey, musst du denn immer gleich alles so ernst nehmen?"  
Kira seufzte, nahm sich eine Zigarette und sah Kato mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.  
„Krieg dich wieder ein, Kato! Du fällst auch auf alles rein!"  
„Bei dir weiß man nie!" Kato verzog mürrisch das Gesicht, schob sich vorsichtig die Wand  
entlang und ging Richtung Flur.  
„Hey, bleib vom Bad weg!" knurrte Kira, ohne aufzusehen, dann ließ er sich wieder auf  
die Couch sinken.  
_/ Bleib vom Bad weg! Als würde mich das Bad interessieren/_ Langsam schlich Kato am  
Badezimmer vorbei und verharrte an der Tür.  
„KATO!"  
„Ja doch, Mann!" knurrte er, dann ging er weiter und öffnete die Tür zur Toilette.

Vorsichtig trat Kaja aus dem Bad und sah sich kurz um. Mit dem Handtuch rieb sie sich  
einige Male über ihr feuchtes Haar und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Du hast Besuch?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Wieder erhob sich Kira und kam auf Kaja zu.  
„Ich möchte euch nicht stören, ich bin sowieso müde und werde mich etwas hinlegen,  
wenn es Recht ist!" fuhr sie fort, ohne auf eine Antwort von Kira zu warten.  
Er nickte nur und blieb mit ihr vor seiner Zimmertüre stehen.  
„Wenn du etwas brauchst, der möchtest, fühl dich wie zuhause!"  
„Danke!" lächelte sie sanft, dann schloss sie Türe hinter sich.  
„Shit!" jaulte Kato, als er aus dem Flur gerannt kam und seine Nase Bekanntschaft mit  
Kiras Schulter machte. Er taumelte einige Schritt zurück.  
„Die Neugier ist der Katze Tot!" murmelte Kira, als er auf Kato herab sah.  
„Verdammt, warum musst du auch hier stehen?"  
„Ich wohne hier, schon vergessen?" gab Kira trocken von sich und ging in die Küche.  
„Finger weg von der Türe!" rief er über die Schulter und Kato zuckte zusammen.  
„Finger weg von der Tür!" äffte ihn Kato nach, dann schnappte er sich seine Bierflasche und folgte Kira.  
„Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so ein Geheimniskrämer, wenn es um Frauen geht!  
Warum jetzt?" fragte Kato und schwang sich auf den Küchentisch.  
„Was ist, Kato, hast du denn heute nichts mehr vor?"  
„Warum? Willst du mich loswerden?"  
„Schon möglich!" Kira öffnete den Kühlschrank, zog zwei neue Flaschen Bier hervor und  
reichte eine Kato.  
„Mann, die muss ja was besonderes sein!" Kato schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schnappte sich  
die Flasche und öffnete sie mit seinem Feuerzeug.  
„Schon möglich!" Kira ließ sich auf den Sessel neben Kato sinken, dann prostete er ihm  
zu.

Langsam wurde es Nacht über Tokio und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden hinter  
den hohen Häusern.  
„Hey, Yoji!"  
„Hey, Kato! Du bist aber heute spät dran!"  
Kato ließ sich auf den Sessel neben Yoji fallen und kramte seine Zigaretten aus der  
Jackentasche.  
„Hmm!" gab er beiläufig von sich, winkte der Kellnerin, dann zündete er sich eine  
Zigarette an.  
„Wo sind die anderen?" Kato sah sich kurz um, dann nahm er Yoji's Bier und machte  
einen großen Schluck.  
„Sind gleich wieder hier! Hey, ich hab etwas für dich!" Yoji kramte ein kleines Päckchen  
unter dem Tisch hervor und reichte es Kato. Ein Lächeln huschte über Katos Gesicht, als  
er das Präsent in seine Jacke gleiten ließ.  
„Zahlungsziel zehn Tage, ohne Skonto und Rückgaberecht! Wie immer!" lachte Yoji und  
boxte Kato leicht auf die Schulter.  
_/ Lass das/_ Kato setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, dann machte er einen Schluck  
von dem Bier, dass die Kellnerin ihm eben gebracht hatte.  
„Was ist heute los mit dir?"  
„Was soll schon sein?"  
Yoji gab Kato einen Rempler und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Verdammt, Yoji!" rief Kato, stellte sein Glas wieder ab und schüttelte sich das Bier von  
der Hand.  
„Was willst du?" Yoji sah in unschuldig an.  
„Nichts! Etwas Konversation wäre nicht schlecht!"  
„Du willst Konversation? Ich geb dir gleich Konversation!" fauchte Kato, doch lehnte sich  
auf seinem Sessel zurück.  
„Seit wann kannst du überhaupt Konversation aussprechen, ohne dich dabei zu verletzen?"  
„Mann, bist du heute schlecht gelaunt!" murrte Yoji und lehnte sich auf den Tisch.  
„Schon möglich!" murmelte Kato und starrte ins Leere. _/ Schon möglich/_ Warum  
machte Kira nur so ein Geheimnis um sie? Kato musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm die  
Art und Weise, mit der Kira bis jetzt seine Beziehungen, wenn man diese überhaupt so  
nennen konnte, führte, wesentlich lieber mochte, als so.  
_/ Warum mache ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Geht mich ja schließlich nichts  
an/ _Kato leerte sein Bier, dann stand er auf.  
„Ich werd dann wieder! Bis dann Yoji!"  
„Du gehst schon?"  
„Hmm!"  
„Aber, wohin?"  
„Ich werde nach hause gehen!" Kato steckte seine Zigaretten wieder in die Jackentasche  
und wandte seinem Freund den Rücken zum Gehen zu.  
„Nach hause? Ist das dein ernst?"  
„Hmm!"  
„Na, da wird sich dein Vater sicher freuen!"  
Kato lächelte schief und in seinen Augen blitze es, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

So, würde mich freuen, wenn es jemanden gefallen hat! Ehrliche Kritik immer gerne gesehen!  
Wenn wer etwas zu sagen hat, immer nur her damit! ;) beiße nicht!

Bis dann

Good night, sleep tight

caffreys


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier nun der nächste Teil! Weiß nicht, ob es jemanden überhaupt interessiert, oder nicht, kann ich ja leider nicht sehen! schnief wie auch immer, ich verschone euch trotzdem nicht, das habt ihr nun davon! ggg

Kato schrak auf und drückte sein Gesicht aus dem Kopfpolster. Mit schlaftrunkenen  
Augen sah er sich um, während er sich mühsam versuchte zu orientieren. Das war sein  
Zimmer, eindeutig und unverkennbar. Es war bereits hell und die hereindringende Sonne  
warf ihr Licht ungestraft auf einen bunt zusammen gewürfelten Haufen Klamotten in der  
Ecke, die Kato vielleicht doch einmal in die Wäsche stopfen sollte, wenn er verhindern  
wollte, dass sie ihm irgendwann kündigte und davonliefen.

Auf dem Schreibtisch standen leere Bierflaschen und ein überquellender Aschenbecher,  
der schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Es war wesentlich einfacher,  
die Zigarettenstummel in die leeren Flaschen zu schmeißen und darauf zu warten, dass  
einer davon aus Platzmangel die Flucht ergriff, als den Aschenbecher zu nehmen, in den  
Müll zu kippen und diesen vielleicht auch mal ausnahmsweise auszuwaschen.  
Kato stieß ein seufzendes Lachen aus, was er sofort wieder bereute. „AAAAUUUU!"  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, doch nicht nur dieser. Er dachte angestrengt nach, welcher Teil  
seines Körpers ihn eigentlich nicht schmerzte und als seine Wahl auf den kleinen Zehen  
fiel ließ er sich mit einem weiteren Seufzer wieder in die Horizontale fallen und vergrub  
sein Gesicht im Polster. „Scheiß Youji!" murmelte er in den Bezug und drehte sich  
gequält auf den Rücken.  
Er griff sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn und rieb sich über die Augen. Willenlos starrte er  
an die Decke und versuchte den gestrigen Abend zu rekonstruieren. Er war bei Kira, das  
war ja noch einfach, dann hatte er sich mit Youji getroffen, ein Bier getrunken, ein  
Präsent erhalten, wollte gehen und dann …? Ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte seine  
Mundwinkel. Ja dann … konnte Youji mal wieder sein vorlautes Mundwerk nicht halten,  
was Kato und seinen langen Geduldsfaden dazu veranlasste sich wie eine Hyäne auf ihn  
zu stürzen und ihn mit sich auf den Boden zu reißen.

Was dann folgte war für Außenstehende wohl nicht gerade hübsch anzusehen, denn Kato  
erfüllte Youjis Wunsch nach einer Konversation und hatte einige schlagkräftige  
Argumente, die sein Kontrahent gelegentlich recht überzeugend zu widerlegte versuchte.  
Nachdem sie sich ausführlich unterhalten und jeder gesagt hatte, was er zu sagen hatte,  
wurden sie ebenso unhübsch aus dem Lokal befördert, wo sie auf den Rest der Truppe  
flogen. Den Rest des angebrochenen Abends verbrachten sie dann im nahe gelegenen  
Park, wo Kato dann auch mal sein Präsent auspackte und herzlich zulangte.

Wie er allerdings nach hause kam, beziehungsweise in sein Bett, ohne, dass der Mann einer  
Mutter, sprich Vater, ihn gleich auf dem Absatz wieder aus der Wohnung warf, war  
ihm schleierhaft, wollte sich aber, wegen drohender Migräne, darüber keine Gedanken  
machen. Immer noch lächelte er, als sein Kopf zur Seite fiel und sein Blick auf dem  
Wecker hängen blieb.

„Hmm…! Halb 9? So früh?"  
Was war heute für ein Tag? Montag schied aus, da er ja gestern in der Schule war.  
Nach kurzem Hin und Her wusste er zwar immer noch nicht den genauen Tag, aber was  
er wusste war, er hatte Schule, was ja nicht unbedingt hieß, dass seine Anwesenheit  
zwingend erforderlich war. Er räkelte sich noch einmal und ließ sich in das Kissen sinken.  
„FUCK!"  
Er verfluchte Kira für den beschissenen Förderunterricht. Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig zum  
Japanischtest erscheinen würde, konnte er dieses Fach ebenfalls auf die geliebte Liste der  
zu fördernden Gegenstände setzen. Dann half ihm allerdings keine Ausrede mehr, oder  
Kiras Beteuerung, es würde sich alles nur um einen Irrtum handeln.

Mit einem Satz war er aufgesprungen, wankte einen Augenblick und versuchte den  
Stapel Bücher unter seinen Füßen mit einem unterdrückten Schrei dazu zu überreden an  
Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, da sonst vielleicht auch noch endgültig sein kleiner Zehen  
daran glauben musste.  
Als er wieder Halt gefunden hatte und sich sicher sein konnte nicht gleich wieder die  
Horizontale aufsuchen zu müssen, hob er kurz seinen rechten Fuß.  
„Mathe? Hab ich das heute?"  
Etwas fragend sah er aus dem Fenster, rieb sich dann die Schläfen und stieg vorsichtig  
von Adam Riese's Nachtlektüre.

Es war bereits wieder Mittag und Kira genoss, wie immer, die Ruhe im Schatten seines  
Baumes. Ja, er konnte mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen sagen, dass es sein Baum war.  
Die jüngeren Schüler waren in den Pausen, gerade in der Mittagspause, nicht sehr erpicht  
darauf sich irgendwo ruhig nieder zu lassen und die Älteren unter ihnen wussten bereits  
aus eigener Erfahrung, oder aus ausgeschmückten Erfahrungsberichten, dass es nicht  
gerade sonderlich zum eigenen Wohlbefinden beitrug, wenn man sich ungefragt hier  
niederließ.

Kira blätterte ruhig die nächste Seite seines Buches um, strich kurz darüber, dann  
angelte er mit der rechten Hand in seine Jackentasche, fischte eine Zigarette aus der  
darin befindlichen Packung und steckte sie zwischen seine Zähne. Dann kramte er nach  
dem Feuerzeug, ohne seine Augen von den Zeilen zu nehmen, hielt kurz inne, ein  
Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen, dann zündete er sich die Zigarette an.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!"  
Kira sah von seinem Buch auf.  
„Hhmm?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und dachte kurz nach.  
Ein Anflug von Déjà vu? Er horchte aufmerksam in die Gegend, wartete auf das Geräusch  
eines heran fliegenden Buches und … nichts. Stattdessen hörte er das verächtliche  
Schnaufen eines ihm bekannten, aber selten in dieser Umgebung gesehenen Mitschülers.  
„Kato! Drei Tage hintereinander Schule? Na, wenn das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird!"  
„Klappe!"  
„Wer ist diesmal schuld?" fragte Kira und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.  
„Schuld woran?"  
„An deiner überaus ansteckenden guten Laune!"  
„Ansteckend? Dabei gibt es von mir doch nichts gratis!" knurrte Kato und ließ sich, wie  
schon am Tag davor, neben Kira auf die Wiese fallen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen  
den Baum, während auch er sich eine Zigarette in den Mund steckte. Er war gerade  
einmal zwei Stunden an diesem für ihn so verhassten Ort und dennoch kam es ihm so  
vor, als hätte er zwei Jahre seines ach so wertvollen Lebens opfern müssen.  
Er zog seine Beine an und lehnte seine Arme gemütlich darauf. Genervt und müde sah er  
aus halb geschlossenen Augen auf einen kleinen Haufen Schüler, die sich anscheinend  
angestrengt über etwas zu unterhalten schienen. Er spielte sich geistesabwesend mit  
seinem Feuerzeug, während er seine Zigarette mit den Zähnen auf und ab bewegte.  
_Mooooment_ Dann klappte der Klimmstängel nach unten und hing willenlos  
zwischen Katos Lippen.

„Hä?" Katos Kopf verfolgte langsam die Rundung des Baumstammes, wobei er sich etwas  
unsanft eine hervorstehende Baumrinde in sein Kleinhirn einverleibte und sah zu Kira,  
der immer noch jede Zeile des Buches zu verschlingen schien.  
„DREI?"  
„Jap!"  
„Was heißt DREI?"  
Kira klemmte seine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und kramte, ohne aufzusehen, mit der  
freien Hand in seiner Tasche. Er reichte Kato etwas über seine rechte Schulter, nahm  
dann einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und schloss die Augen. Er lehnte sich zurück,  
während er den blauen Dunst langsam inhalierte.  
„Du schon wieder!" seufzte Kato überrascht, als er einen Blick auf das ihm dargereichte  
Buch warf.  
„Oh! Tja! Ich finde deine Art und Weise, wie du dich bemühst mir die Welt näher zu  
bringen, ÄUSSERST hinreißend, …!" Kato klang dabei wie ein verliebtes Mädchen, das  
fasziniert Schmetterlinge beobachtete, wie sie in der Luft tanzten.  
„… aber … DAS MEINTE ICH NICHT!" fauchte er schließlich und knallte Kira das  
Mathebuch gegen die Brust.

Nun, er hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion von Kato gerechnet, dennoch war er ein  
kleinwenig überrascht, als sich das Buch sanft, fast schon zärtlich wie ein Crash-Test-Dummy  
auf seiner Brust einbremste. Ein erstickter Keucher entfuhr Kiras Kehle, als die  
Wucht seine Lunge stauchte und er den noch darin befindlichen Qualm ausbrustete.  
„Sag bloß, das war die falsche Antwort!" ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte Kira über die  
Lippen, als er das Buch wieder in die Tasche packte. Irgendwie machte es ihm Spaß Kato  
immer wieder aufzuziehen. Es gefiel ihm, wie er darauf reagiert, genoss es manchmal,  
ihn bis aufs Äußerste zu reizen. Er kannte Kato nun schon seit einigen Jahren, wie viele  
es waren, hatte er vergessen. Wie lange wohl? Doch Kato war der erste, der sich nicht  
von ihm einschüchtern ließ. Er war ein äußerst seltsamer Sturkopf, der es schaffte Kira  
immer wieder ein Lachen zu entlocken. Dennoch wurde er nicht wirklich schlau aus ihm.

Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich an Kato und musterte ihn  
eingehend. Sein Gesicht hatte seit ihrer Begegnung gestern Nachmittag an Farbe  
zugenommen. Ein Cut hatte sich ungeniert mit Katos linker Augenbraue zusammen getan  
und dunkle Ringe zierten sein schmales, blasses Gesicht.  
„Njaahahaaa! Niiicht doch! Deine Antwort ist wie der Schlüssel zum Universum!" zischte  
Kato und ließ sich wieder auf den Baumstamm zurück fallen.  
_Drei Tage hintereinander?Oh Mann, ich sollte weniger kiffen!_  
Wieder ließ er seinen Kopf über den Baumstamm rollen und bereute es sogleich.  
Wenn sein Kleinhirn einen Schaden davontragen würde, würde er den Baum auf alles verklagen,  
was er zu bieten hatte. Und wenn nicht ihn, dann zumindest Youji.  
„Also, wer war's?"  
„Wer war was?"  
„Deine gute Laune, schon vergessen?"  
„Ach die!"  
Kira hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben sein Buch zu lesen und schlug es gekonnt laut zu,  
bevor er es neben sich ins Gras legte.  
„Hmpf! Wir hatten heute kein Japanisch!"  
„Heute ist Donnerstag, da hast du kein Japanisch, Kato!"  
"Wo warst du heute um halb 9, mein schillernder Ritter?" säuselte Kato und blinzelte Kira  
mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag an.  
„HMMMM?"  
„Vergiss es!"  
„Ok! Ich setz es einfach mal auf die Liste!"  
"Jo, mach mal!"  
„Im übrigen, Kato …!"  
"Hmm ….?"  
"Du siehst scheiße aus!"  
„Na, DAS nenn ich doch mal Feingefühl, danke!"

Eine Zeit lang war es still zwischen den beiden, während sie gedankenverloren in die  
Gegend starrten. Sie lehnten genüsslich an dem alten Baum und beobachteten das wilde  
Treiben auf dem Schulgelände. Kato fuhr mit seinem Finger in der Zigarettenschachtel  
herum, ohne seinen Blick darauf zu werfen. Dann zerknüllte er die Packung und warf sie  
liebevoll über seine Schulter. Mit einem kurzen, abschätzenden Blick ließ er diesen von  
Kiras Gesicht auf dessen Jackentasche wandern, fuhr seine Krallen aus und langte in die  
Tasche. _Wusste ich es doch!_ Er zog sich eine von Kiras Klimmstängeln hervor und  
klemmte sie zwischen die Lippen._Ach wie niedlich!_ Ein Junge aus dem ersten Jahr  
hatte gerade Bekanntschaft mit Ryo, einem äußerst unausgeglichenen Mitschüler aus  
Katos Klasse, gemacht und knutscht daraufhin herzhaft den Asphalt unter sich.  
„Und? Wie war's?  
„Wie war was?"  
„Dein Rendez-vous mit der Unbekannten!" Kato zündete sich die geliehne Zigarette an  
und ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf das hölzerne Kissen sinken.  
„Wieso unbekannt? Ich kenne sie ja!"  
„Jaahaa! Danke für die Info!"

----------------------------------------

Tick, Tack, tick, Tack …  
Kato beobachtete nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Minute die Wanduhr, die über der  
Tafel in der Klasse hing, doch der kleine Mann, der auf dem Zeiger zu sitzen schien,  
wollte partout seinen Hintern nicht heben. Er hätte es so schön haben können, so  
einfach, so gemütlich, wenn er im Bett geblieben wäre. Nichts war es wert hier zu sein.  
Oder?

Seit der Mittagspause mit Kira hatte er bereits Geschichte hinter sich gebracht und  
schlug sich nun mit Wirtschaftpolitik herum, was ihm gelegentlich einen Schauer über  
den Rücken laufen ließ. Beides Fächer, die auf Katos persönlicher Abschussliste standen  
… oder war es doch umgekehrt? Oder welches Fach stand eigentlich nicht auf der Liste?  
_Pause! DEFINITIV Pause!_

Gelangweilt richtete sich Kato aus seiner lümmelnden Position auf und lehnte sich in den  
unbequemen Sessel zurück. Er hatte sich gerade mal 5 Minuten von der Bedeutung der  
Japanischen Wirtschaft in der Welt berieseln lassen und dachte mit Bauchweh an die  
noch bevorstehenden drei Stunden mit diesem Wirtschaftsheini die folgen würden. Der  
Nachmittag sollte noch so richtig hässlich werden, da alle anderen Fächer ausfielen und  
Sie diesmal eine Überdosis Japanische Wirtschaft 1 genießen durften. Kato hatte sich  
schon überlegt nach der Stunde einfach abzuhauen, doch das war nun etwas schwierig,  
fast schon selbstmörderisch.

Geistesabwesend starrte er aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die spärlichen Blätter  
des Baumes sanft im Wind tanzten. Es war der wohl älteste Baum auf dem gesamten  
Schulgelände. Sein Stamm war krumm und von der Zeit gezeichnet. Sein grünes Kleid  
wies Lücken auf und traurig lies er seine Äste hängen. Dennoch wirkte er stark und auf  
eine seltsame Weise würdevoll. Er wünschte sich zurück, zurück an diesen Baum, an dem  
er sich zu Mittag so wohl fühlte, so anders, doch warum?

„Kato Yue!"  
_NEIIIIIN! _Kato zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken  
gerissen wurde, doch rührte sich nicht. Wenn er sich taub stellte, dann würde alles  
schnell an ihm vorüberziehen, dann würde derjenige erkennen, dass sich alles mit  
Sicherheit um einen Irrtum handelte.  
„KATO!"  
_Na, das klingt doch schon besser!_ Langsam lies er seinen Blick vom Baum ab und  
sah auf den Lehrer, der ihn missmutig anstarrte.  
„Ja?" fragte Kato ganz vorsichtig, es könnte ja sein, dass es etwas mit dem Unterricht  
zutun hatte.  
„Zum Direktor!"  
„BITTE WIE?"  
Der Lehrer hob angesichts Katos Lautstärke genervt eine Augenbraue und deutete auf die  
Tür am hinteren Ende der Klasse.  
Kato folgte dem Wink, beugte sich zurück und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen.  
„Ja?"  
„Kato? Kato Yue?" fragte ein Junge schüchtern.  
_HIMMEL! Kato! Kato reicht doch vollkommen!_ Kato kniff frustriert die Augen  
zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Kommentar zu unterdrücken.  
„Ja?" fragte er wieder unschuldig und sah den Erstklässler entnervt entgegen.  
„Du sollst zum Direktor!"  
„Richtig ihm aus: was immer es ist, ich war es nicht!"  
Ziemlich verunsichert sah der Junge von Kato zu dem Kopf schüttelnden Lehrer und hob  
fragend die Schultern.  
„K A T O! ABGANG!"  
„Jaahaa doch!" murmelte Kato, als er langsam seine Tasche vom Boden aufhob.  
_Was hab ich denn nun wieder_ _angestellt?  
_Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung versuchte Kato dem Lehrer zu verstehen  
zu geben, dass es ihm mehr als Leid tat, dessen durchaus hoch interessante Stunde zu  
verlassen und verschwand aus der Klasse.

„Hey, Zwerg! Was will er?" fragte Kato den Frischling etwas barsch, als dieser die  
Klassentür hinter sich schloss, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen eilte dieser an  
Kato vorbei und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
„Hey, dabei war das noch meine freundlichste Seite!" rief Kato dem Jungen  
verständnislos hinterher.  
„Die heutige Jugend ist immer gleich so eingeschüchtert!"  
nuschelte Kato amüsiert und bog ebenfalls um die Ecke.  
„NAAAAHAAAAAA! SHIIIIT!"  
„Na, Kato, verschreckst du wieder unschuldige Kinder?"  
„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, MUSST du mich so erschrecken?" fauchte Kato und  
hielt sich die Hand auf sein pochendes Herz, als er gegen Kira prallte und ihm in sein  
frech grinsendes Gesicht blickte.  
„Müssen nicht, aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet …!"  
Kato kniff seine Augen zusammen und schenkte Kira dafür einen ziemlich tödlichen Blick.  
„Schwamm drüber! Was soll's!" Kato richtete sich wieder auf und musterte Kira einen Augenblick.  
„So gern ich mich mit dir auch unterhalten würde, aber ich muss zum … zum Alt… na, zum …!"  
gestikulierte Kato genervt und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
„Direktor?"  
„Oder so!" wieder griff sich Kato an sein Herz, dass sich langsam zu beruhigen schien.  
„Na dann! Allerdings müsstest du mich dazu erst mal los lassen!"  
Kato verzog nachdenklich sein Gesicht und sah an Kira hinab. Er hatte seine Hände in  
den Hosentaschen und lehnte mit der Schulter lässig an der Wand.  
Kato hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sich vor Schreck an Kira geklammert hatte und immer  
noch eine Hand in dessen Jacke gekrallt war. Blitzschnell löste er sich von ihm und strich  
ihm mit einem aufgesetzten Unschuldslächeln die zugefügten Falten glatt.  
„Selber schuld, wenn du mich so erschrecken musst!"  
„Soll ich auf dich warten?"  
„Um meinen danach physisch und psychisch zerstörten Kadaver aus der Gefahrenzone zu  
schleppen? Gute Idee! Wart hier!" Kato drückte Kira seine Tasche in die Hand und  
wandte sich ab. Kira musste lachen, als er Kato hinterher sah, wie er sich ängstlich der  
Höhle des Löwen näherte.

„Kato!"  
„Was?"  
„Komm zurück!"  
„Warum?"  
„Jetzt komm schon! Es war ein Scherz!"  
Kato legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Kira fragend an.  
„Was war ein Scherz?"  
"Wie sonst sollte ich dich halbwegs legal aus der Klasse bekommen?"  
„Kein Direktor?"  
Kira schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf und grinste hämisch vor sich hin.  
Kato lies sich neben Kira auf die Wand sinken und sah ihn von der Seite an.  
„Hä? Warum?"  
Kira zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Sieh es als kleines Geschenk dafür, dass du dich freiwillig das dritte Mal in die Schule  
begeben hast! Einen kleinen Bonus hast sogar du dir mal verdient!"  
Kato wusste nicht, ob er Kira dafür, dass er fast einem Herzinfarkt erlegen wäre eine  
reinhauen, oder ihn lieber küssen sollte.  
„Aahh, hey was soll das?" Nicht, dass Kira Katos Schlag in die Seite wehgetan hätte,  
vielmehr war er überrascht.  
„Das war dafür, dass du mir so nen Schreck eingejagt hast!"  
„Ach ja?" Kira knallte Kato dessen Tasche gegen die Brust, drückte sich von der Wand ab  
und stand nun dicht vor Kato. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand dahinter ab  
und musterte ihn eingehend. Er ließ seinen Blick von Katos blonden Strähnen, die ihm wie  
immer wild ins Gesicht fielen, über die Wangen und dessen Mund gleiten.  
„Du bist so ein undankbarer Wichser!" hauchte er, während er Katos Augen fixierte.  
„Ich weiß!" grinste Kato über beide Ohren.  
Kira lies seine Hand von der Wand gleiten und packte Kato am Genick. Er zog ihn unsanft von  
der Wand weg und schob ihn vor sich her.  
„Wer sagt, dass ich dich nicht doch noch zum Direktor schleife, oder dich einfach hier die  
Treppen runter schmeiße?"  
Kato musste lachen, als Kira ihn vor sich her trieb und den Druck in Katos Genick  
verstärkte.  
„Tuuhuust du niiiicht!"  
„Ach ja? Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?"  
„Dazuuuh hast du miiich seltsamer Weiseähhäähh viel zu gern!"  
Kira ließ Kato los und gab ihm einen Stoß, so dass Kato einige Schritte stolperte.  
„Wenn ich viel glaub, aber das mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Kira hatte keinen Dank von Kato erwartet, dazu kannte er ihn schon viel zu gut. Er  
wusste, dass Kato seine eigene Art und Weise hatte sich für Dinge zu bedanken, oder  
etwas zu sagen. Er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wie auch. Er selber war doch nicht  
anders. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, warum Kato sein bester Freund war, doch  
hatte er ihn wirklich gern?  
„Was nun?"  
„Hm?"  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Du hast mich aus dem Unterricht gerettet, jetzt musst du mich  
auch unterhalten!"  
„Ich bin doch nicht dein Kindermädchen! Bis jetzt hast du dich doch immer noch selbst  
beschäftigen können! Geh zurück in die Klasse oder quäl Yoji!"  
„Und was machst du?"  
„Ich hab noch etwas vor!"  
Kato blieb abrupt stehen und sah Kira hinterher.  
„Und was?" jetzt war Kato wieder neugierig. Ob es etwas mit dem Mädchen von gestern  
zutun hatte? Kato musste sich wirklich eingestehen, dass es ihn nicht ungerührt ließ,  
wenn er Kiras Frauenbekanntschaften nicht kannte.  
„Das geht dich nichts an!"  
„Aha, also das Mädchen von gestern!"  
Kira verdrehte genervt die Augen und blieb ebenfalls stehen. Er seufzte und ließ die  
Schultern hängen.  
„Setsuna! Ich treffe mich mit Setsuna, wenn du es schon so genau wissen willst!"  
„Na, sagte ich doch! Ein Mädchen!"  
„Du nervst Kato!"  
„Jap! Ich weiß! Was findest du nur an dem Typen? Der ist doch wirklich das Letzte!"  
„Das sagt er von dir auch! Also, bis dann!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Es ist doch immer dasselbe! Was hat das denn alles für nen Sinn?"  
„Du kannst es dir auch schwerer machen, als notwendig, Setsuna!"  
Kira saß gemütlich auf der Parkbank und beobachtete die Leute, wie sie an ihnen  
vorbei joggten, Leute, die geschäftig in das Handy brüllten und verloren in der Gegend  
standen. Sie bemühten sich alle so sehr ein Teil dieser Gesellschaft zu sein, es allen  
Recht zu machen, nicht aufzufallen und dennoch...!  
„Alles nur Ameisen!"  
„Was?"  
„Die Menschen! Sie sind wie die Ameisen, die um die Königin buhlen, immer gewillt alles  
für ihr Wohl zu tun, arbeiten, bis sie tot vom Sessel in den Sarg fallen und niemals bereit  
eigenständig zu denken! Sie sind erbärmlich!"  
„Was haben sie denn für eine Wahl?"  
„Sprichst du von den Menschen, oder von dir, Setsuna?"  
„Ich weiß nicht! Ich schätze von beiden!"  
„Du kannst dich in dein Schicksal fügen und ein Leben als einer unter Milliarden führen.  
Akzeptieren, was du nicht ändern kannst, akzeptieren, was du nicht ändern willst und  
dich in die lange Schlange der Versager reihen! Oder du stellst dich gegen sie, drehst  
dich um und schwimmst gegen den Strom! Du bist nicht wie sie, Setsuna, du bist anders!  
Es liegt alleine an dir, was du daraus machst!"  
Setsuna beobachtete still, wie Kira genüsslich an seiner Zigarette zog und den Kopf in  
den Nacken legte.  
„Bin ich abnormal?"

Kira richtete sich auf und sah Setsuna mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.  
„Kommt darauf an! Was wäre denn normal?"  
„Du weißt, was ich meine!"  
„Nein! Definiere normal!"  
Setsuna ließ sich zurück fallen und schnappte sich Kiras Zigarette. Er machte einen tiefen  
Zug und musste unweigerlich husten. Er hatte schon öfters versucht eine Zigarette zu  
rauchen, doch es war nicht sein Ding.  
„Normal halt! Familie, eine Freundin, ein gesundes Sexualleben, …was weiß ich!"  
„Also, wenn du das als normal definierst, dann würde ich sagen, dass auf dieser ganzen  
verschissenen Welt keiner normal ist!"  
„Na, du auf alle Fälle nicht!"  
Setsuna musste lachen, doch verfiel gleich wieder in einen Hustenanfall, als er erneut  
einen Zug von der Zigarette nahm.  
„Das hab ich auch nie behauptete!" grinste Kira und nahm Setsuna den Glimmstängel  
aus den Fingern.

„Du kannst noch nicht einmal für dich sagen, was normal ist, wie willst du dann wissen,  
ob du abnormal bist?"  
Kira klemmte die Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen, lehnte sich wieder gemütlich auf die  
Bank zurück und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf.  
Eine Zeit lang saßen sie still nebeneinander. Setsuna spielte sich mit seinen Fingern und  
verdrehte sie unnatürlich.  
„Was … passiert, wenn ich gegen … den Strom schwimme?"  
„Sie werden dich missachten, dich ächten und dir das Leben zur Hölle machen! Sie  
werden mit den Fingern auf dich zeigen und dich auslachen! Doch dies alles ist nichts  
im Vergleich zu dem, wie du dich fühlen wirst, wenn du endlich lebst, endlich das tust,  
was dein Herz dir sagt!"  
„Und wenn ich daran zugrunde gehe?"  
„Wenn es das ist, was du aus tiefsten Herzen willst, dann kann dich all das nicht  
erschüttern! So lange du aufrecht durchs Leben gehst, zu dem stehst, was du fühlst  
und dich niemals aus den Augen verlierst, oder dich aufgibst, kann es dich nicht zugrunde  
richten! So lange du deinen Kopf stets über Wasser hältst, während du gegen  
den Strom schwimmst und du dich nicht kampflos dem Ertrinken hingibst, wie …!"  
Kira brach mitten im Satz ab und sah wieder in die Ferne.  
„Wie … ?"  
„Hm?"  
„Wie ... wer?"  
„Nichts!" Kira warf die abgebrannte Zigarette vor sich auf den Kiesweg und setzte sich  
wieder auf.  
„Nichts! Schon gut!" lächelte er zaghaft und musterte Setsuna einen Augenblick, dann stand er auf.  
„Denk darüber nach!"  
Dann ging er über den Rasen und ließ Setsuna auf der Parkbank zurück.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Ich kenn mich zwar nicht wirklich mit dem japanischen Schulsystem aus (ein bisschen vielleicht),  
aber ich weiß, dass sehr viel Wert auf Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften gelegt wird.  
Naja und wie wir unsere Japaner so kennen, bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch  
viel Wert auf die Wirtschaft legen, nachdem sie ja doch eigentlich den 1. Rang einnehmen:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Greets caffreys


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wie immer … Charas gehören Kaori Yuki und ich bekomme auch kein Geld  
hierfür! (würd eh keiner was zahlen!) ;)

Warnings: passiert immer noch nix … Humor, Romance, … bin einfallslos, ich weiß! drop

---------------------------------

Kira hatte sich bereits wieder eine Zigarette angezündet und schlenderte gemütlich über  
die Wiese des Parks. Er spürte, wie Setsuna ihm nachsah, wie er innerlich damit kämpfte,  
ihm nicht nachzulaufen. Kira wollte sich nicht umdrehen, wollte jetzt nicht länger mit ihm  
reden. Er mochte Setsuna. Er mochte ihn und wusste nicht einmal den genauen Grund  
dafür. Etwas an ihm berührte ihn tief drinnen und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er  
Alexiels Seele in sich trug. Nein, es war etwas anderes. Was war es? Doch nicht etwa  
Freundschaft? Was verstand er schon von Freundschaft? Was war Freundschaft? Sich um  
das Liebesleben eines anderen Gedanken zu machen? Sich das Gejammer einer  
unerfüllten Liebe anzuhören? Sich zu wünschen, dass der andere, trotz allem,  
einmal wirklich und ehrlich lachte? Ihn zu beschützen und aus jedem nur erdenklichen  
Schlammassel zu helfen? Angst zu haben, dass der Andere am nächsten Tag vielleicht  
nicht mehr da wäre und diese Vorstellung einem mehr schmerzte, als alles, was man sich  
nur vorstellen konnte?  
Kira stockte und blieb einen Augenblick stehen. Er hatte eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche  
und sah gedankenverloren auf das Grün, dass sich wie eine sanfte Decke unter seinen  
Füßen ausbreitete. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln schlich sich in Kiras Mundwinkel. Was  
wusste er schon von Freundschaft?

Langsam schlenderte er weiter und beobachtete das rege Treiben im Park. Überall  
genossen die Menschen die noch warmen Sonnenstrahlen und lachten, als gebe es kein  
Morgen. _…es kommt, wie es kommen muss! _War es nun wirklich so weit? War ER  
denn schon so weit? Wollte er, dass es endlich endete? Kira geriet wieder ins Stocken, als  
etwas vor seine Füße fiel. Einen kurzen Augenblick betrachtete er den kleinen bunten  
Ball, der vor ihm zum liegen kam, dann bückte er sich.

„Hallo!" war die zerbrechliche Stimme eines kleinen Jungen zu hören. Er stand unschuldig  
vor Kira und kaute verlegen auf seinem Zeigefinger.  
„Hallo!" erwiderte Kira etwas zögernd und ging in die Hocke.  
„Ist das deiner?" Kira hielt den kleinen Ball in seiner Hand und sah sich um.  
Der kleine Junge nickte und wippte verlegen hin und her. Er hatte braunes Haar und  
grüne Augen. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er kein Japaner war.  
„Hey Andy, was machst du da?" die zierliche Stimme gehörte einem kleinen Mädchen,  
etwa neun Jahre alt, das aufgeregt zu Kira und dem kleinen Jungen gelaufen kam. Sie  
nahm den kleinen Andy bei der Hand und sah Kira aus großen Augen an. Ihr blondes  
Haar wehte leicht im sanften Wind und ein unschuldiges Lächeln zierte ihr blasses  
Gesicht.  
„Hallo!"

--- FB ---

„Bist du traurig Sakuya?"  
„…"  
„Wenn du traurig wärst, dann würde ich das verstehen!" das kleine Mädchen saß ruhig  
auf der Bank und beobachtete aus einiger Entfernung still, wie der Sarg langsam in das  
Grab gelassen wurde.  
„Aber wenn du es nicht bist, dann verstehe ich das auch!"  
Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille und nur das Schluchzen der Trauergäste war zu  
vernehmen, dass durch den aufkommenden Wind sanft zu ihnen getragen wurde.  
Gedankenverloren baumelten ihre zierlichen Beine hin und her und der Wind spielte sich  
mit ihrem goldenen Haar.  
„Sakuya …!" verträumt verlor sich ihre zarte Stimme in der erdrückenden Stille.  
„Hm?"  
Das kurze, zaghafte Lachen des Mädchens hallte wie ein unschuldiges Glockenspiel über  
den Friedhof.  
„… ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr! Er war ein netter Junge! So fröhlich! So neugierig! So  
wissbegierig! Ich werde ihn vermissen!"  
„Wen? "  
„Sakuya! Ich werde ihn vermissen! Weißt du … ich habe ihn das letzte Mal an jenem Tag  
gesehen!" Das Mädchen nickte kurz Richtung Grab und sah dann auf ihre Hände, die sich  
mit der Schleife ihres weißen Kleides spielten.  
„Ist es nicht so?" fragte sie leise.  
„Ja!" kam es kalt und ausdruckslos von nebenan.  
„Ja! Er war wirklich ein netter Junge!" Sie stützte ihre Hände auf die Bank, hob sich ein  
Stück in die Höhe, verweilte einen Augenblick und sprang dann auf den steinigen Weg.  
„Nun …!" sie löste ihren Blick von der großen Steinplatte, die langsam auf das Grab  
gehoben wurde und wandte sich um.  
„ … wie soll ich dich nennen?"  
„…"  
Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und beobachtete den dunkelhaarigen Jungen vor sich. Ihr  
blondes Haar wehte leicht im sanften Wind und ein unschuldiges Lächeln zierte ihr  
blasses Gesicht.  
„Sakuya ist mit seiner Mutter gestorben!" Ihre Stimme schien sich im Nichts zu verlieren.  
„Also … wie soll ich dich nennen?"  
„Kira!" kam es nach einer kurzen Pause vom Jungen.  
„Kira? Ja … Ja, das ist ok!" Das blonde Mädchen kam einige Schritte auf den Jungen  
zu, musterte ihn kurz, dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus.  
„Hallo Kira! Ich bin Kaja!" und stille Tränen rannen ihr über die blassen Wangen.

--- FB Ende ---

„Hallo!" entgegnete Kira gedankenverloren.  
„Hier!" Er reichte den Ball dem kleinen Jungen und ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Wie sagt man, Andy?"  
„Danke!" kam es schüchtern von dem kleinen Mann.  
„Wie heißt du?"  
Verwirrt sah Kira das kleine Mädchen an, das ihn mit strahlenden Augen fixierte.  
„Sak … Kira! Mein Name ist Kira!"  
Das Mädchen grinste breit, winkte und zog den kleinen Jungen hinter sich her.  
„Bis dann Kira!" rief sie noch über die Schulter und eilte zu ihren Eltern, die gemütlich in  
der Wiese lagen.  
„Ja, bis dann!" murmelte Kira, als er ihnen nachsah.  
_Sakuya ist mit seiner Mutter gestorben …  
_Langsam erhob sich Kira wieder und sah den beiden noch eine Zeit lang nach.  
_Ist er das?_ Er schüttelte leichte den Kopf um die Erinnerung von sich abzuschütteln.  
„Menschen!" murmelte er leise, schnappte sich seine Tasche, die er auf die Wiese  
gelegt hatte und klemmte sie wieder unter den Arm. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er  
drehte sich kurz um und sah zur Bank, auf der er noch vor kurzen mit Setsuna saß. Er  
war nicht mehr da, stattdessen sah er in die blauen Augen eines ihm sehr wohl  
bekannten Gesichtes. Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ging den Weg  
zurück, den er zuvor gegangen war.

„Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Todai!"  
„Warst du da nicht schon heute Morgen?"  
„Jaha! Alles nicht so einfach, wenn man von einer britischen Uni auf eine Uni in Tokio  
wechseln möchte!"  
Kaja ließ ihren Blick über Kiras Gesicht wandern und strich ihm eine seiner dunklen  
Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
_Du machst das immer noch!_ Kira lächelte gedankenverloren, als er Kaja beobachtete.  
„Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!"  
„Hmm!" Kira zündete sich erneut eine Zigarette an und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Schon möglich! Vielleicht den Geist der Vergangenheit!" lachte er vorsichtig.  
„Schon klar, Ebenezer Scrooge!" (1) Sie sah ihn amüsiert an, dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

Kira hatte sich nie die Frage gestellt, warum Kaja ihn damals so schnell durchschaut  
hatte. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet und er hatte auch nie wieder daran gedacht, bis …  
ja, bis er eben dieses kleine blonde Mädchen sah.  
Sie liefen langsam den Parkweg entlang und genossen die angenehme Luft.  
„Warum?"  
„Warum was?"  
„Warum wusstest du es?"  
Kaja sah Kira etwas verdutzt an.  
„Äh … pfff … nun, ich mag zwar einiges von dir wissen, einiges ahnen und auch einiges  
deuten können, aber im Moment hab ich **absolut** keinen blassen Schimmer, was  
du mit dieser Frage eigentlich in Erfahrung bringen möchtest!" Kaja zog eine Augenbraue  
hoch, als sie Kira misstrauisch ansah.  
Kira lächelte schief und machte einen Zug seiner Zigarette, zog seine Packung aus der  
Jackentasche und bot sie Kaja an.  
„Danke!" sie nahm sich eine der dargebotenen Zigaretten und musterte Kira von der Seite.  
„Also, was wusste ich?"  
„Damals … auf dem Friedhof … bei der Beerdigung seiner Mutter … wieso wusstest du,  
dass ich nicht Sakuya bin!"  
Kaja blieb abrupt stehen und sah gedankenverloren auf den Weg vor sich.  
„Nach all den Jahren stellst du mir diese Frage ausgerechnete jetzt?"  
Langsam nickte Kira und bedachte Kaja mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Diese Frage könntest du dir eigentlich leicht selber beantworten, oder? Du kennst mich  
nun schon lange genug!"  
„Ich will es aber von dir hören!" Kira packte Kaja sanft am Arm und drehte sie zu sich.  
„Abgesehen von dem, was du eh schon selber beantworten konntest?"  
„Ja!"  
Kaja schürzte ihre Lippen und dachte nach. Wieso kam Kira ausgerechnet jetzt damit?  
Warum in alten Wunden wühlen, sie neu aufreißen, wenn die Zeit doch schon vor  
langem sanft einen schützenden Schleier darüber geworfen hatte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Es waren wohl deine Augen! Sie wirkten so alt, so zornig und doch so  
unsagbar leer und traurig, dass sie keinem sieben jährigen Jungen gehören konnten!  
Nicht einmal einem, der miterlebt hatte, wie seine Mutter bei einem Autounfall starb! Das  
… und dass ich von dir geträumt hatte … das erste Mal … in jener Nacht!"  
„Du erinnerst dich nicht gerne daran, nicht wahr?"  
„Gerne erinnern? An jenen Augenblick, an dem mir bewusst wurde, dass etwas … jemand  
Besitz von meinem kleinen, unschuldigen Sakuya ergriffen hatte? An jenen Augenblick,  
an dem mir schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass auch du keine andere Wahl hattest und ich  
dich gewähren lassen musste? An jenen Augenblick, an dem die Welt, wie ich sie kannte,  
nicht mehr existierte? Ich war neun! Natürlich erinnere ich mich nicht gerne daran!" Kaja  
seufzte kurz und ging wieder den Weg entlang. Obwohl sie sich nicht gerne daran  
erinnerte schwang kein Zorn, keine Wehmut in dem, was sie sagte mit. Sie war einfach  
zur ehrlich.  
„Warum fragst du?"  
„Nur so!"  
„Hm…!"  
„Hast du mich je dafür gehasst?"  
„Gehasst?" wieder blieb Kaja stehen und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. Sie ließ ihre  
Schultern hängen und sah zu Boden, als sie wieder weiter ging.  
„Nein! Ich habe dich nicht gehasst! Dich nicht! Ich hasste mich dafür! Eine Zeit lang  
zumindest! Dafür, dass ich so war, dass ich es sehen konnte! Eigentlich habe ich meine  
Mutter dafür gehasst! Aber nicht dich! Du konntest doch nicht anders, oder?"  
Wieder blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu Kira. Abschätzend sah sie ihn an, während sie  
die Zigarette, die Kira ihr angeboten hatte, durch die Finger gleiten ließ.  
„Was ist los? Warum interessiert es dich auf einmal so?"  
„Nur so!"  
„Nur so? Aha!" Sie steckte Kira die Zigarette hinter sein Ohr und grinste.  
„Ich hab übrigens aufgehört! Ich will schließlich noch länger leben!"

Kato hatte seine Hände in der Hosentasche vergraben, während er vor der Tür wartete.  
Er hatte bereits das zweite Mal geklingelt, aber keine Reaktion.  
„Mist!" murmelte er, als er sich zum Gehen umdrehte.  
„Was?"  
Augenblicklich wirbelte Kato herum und trat wieder vor die Tür.  
„Mann! Sitzt du auf deinen Ohren! Ich wollt schon die Polizei rufen, weil du nicht  
aufgemacht hast!"  
„Tatsächlich? Und, was hättest du ihnen erzählt? ‚Verhaften sie die Person wegen  
Ignoranz meiner Person gegenüber'?"  
Kato kniff die Augen zusammen und knurrte Kira finster an.  
„Nun komm schon rein!"  
Kato schloss die Tür hinter sich, zog sich die Schuhe aus, flog elegant über seine eigenen  
Füße und folgte Kira in sein Zimmer.  
„Wolltest du nicht Yoji quälen?"  
„Der Wille wäre ja da gewesen, Yoji allerdings nicht!"  
„Also hast du beschlossen mich zu quälen?"  
„Jap!"  
„Na das ehrt mich aber!"  
Kato ignorierte gekonnt Kiras Sarkasmus und durchstöberte dessen CD-Sammlung,  
während sich Kira wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.  
„Hab heute wen kennen gelernt!"  
„Mhm!"  
„Ein Mädchen!"  
„So!"  
„Sie war nackt!"  
„Aha!"  
„Hey, Kira, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
„Eigentlich nicht!"  
„Dacht ich es mir doch!"  
Kira sah weiterhin ungerührt auf seine Bücher und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.  
„Was tust du da eigentlich?" gelangweilt warf sich Kato auf das Bett und spielte sich mit  
seinem Feuerzeug.  
„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"  
„Nach Zeitverschwendung!"  
„Ja, in deinen Augen ganz sicher! Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich versuche hier zu  
lernen und dein Geschwafel stört massivst meine Konzentration!"  
„Lernen, soso! Wozu? Was besseres, als ne Eins kannst du ja sowieso nicht einheimsen,  
also lass den Quatsch!"  
„Kato?"  
„Ja?"  
„Leg dich in eine Ecke und stell dich tot! Das wäre doch mal was wirklich Sinnvolles!"

Kato entgegnete dieser schnippischen Aussage ausnahmsweise nichts, sondern knurrte  
nur in sich hinein. Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb an einem  
seltsamen Gebilde hängen. Neugierig, wie Kato nun mal war, fuhr er seine Finger aus  
und grabschte sich das Ding. Es bestand aus vielen kleinen Einzelteilen, die gitterförmig  
ineinander geflochten waren. Kato drehte das seltsame Ding in seinen Händen, dann hielt  
er kurz inne. Er rieb sich den Zeigefinger an seinem Daumen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit  
auf ein hervorstehendes Stäbchen hängen blieb (2).  
„Was wohl passiert …?" murmelte er gedankenverloren und zog an dem Metalstab. Mit  
einem blechernen Geräusch fiel das Gebilde in sich zusammen, während Kato krampfhaft  
versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen indem er sich ein Buch von Kiras Schreibtisch schnappte.  
_Shit! Mathe! _

Ein undefinierbares Schnaufen war zu hören, als Kira sich in den Sessel zurückfallen ließ.  
„Was willst du Kato?" Kira warf den Stift beiseite und drehte sich mit seinem Sessel zu  
Kato.  
„Mir ist langweilig!"  
„Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach wieder?" Kira kramte in seiner Lade und zog sich  
eine Zigarette hervor. Genüsslich drehte er sie zwischen den Fingern und lehnte sich  
zurück. Seine Beine lagen bequem auf dem Bettrand und er beobachtete Kato amüsiert  
von der Seite, wie er das ihm so verhasste Mathebuch mit bloßen Augen zu erwürgen versuchte.  
„Was? Und mir die Möglichkeit entgehen lassen dir auf die Nerven zu fallen?" Kato  
rappelte sich wieder auf, warf Kira das Buch auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich an die  
kühle Wand. Eine zeitlang fixierte er Kiras Zigarette und wartete sehnlichst darauf, dass  
er ihm eine anbot. Doch nichts.

Nachdem Kira keinerlei Anstalten machte seinem Freund aus der Misere zu helfen, fasste  
Kato den Entschluss sich einfach eine unbemerkt aus der Lade zu fischen und kniete sich  
auf das Bett. _Bloß nicht zu viel bewegen, oder gar aufstehen!_ Er beugte sich vor und  
stützte sich ungeniert mit der linken Hand auf Kiras Oberschenkel ab, während er mit der  
anderen Hand an Kira vorbei langte.  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte Kira amüsiert.  
„Danke! Ich tu mir selber schon schwer genug!" keuchte Kato angesichts der Anstrengung.  
Wieder zog Kira an seiner Zigarette und inhalierte den blauen Dunst genüsslich ein,  
während sich Kato immer noch abmühte eine Zigarette zu ergattern, ohne vom Bett zu  
fallen, wobei er sich gegen Kiras Schulter lehnte.  
Kira musste unweigerlich den Kopf schütteln, als er über Katos Bemühungen  
schmunzelte. Er schloss lächelnd seine Augen und neigte seinen Kopf, so dass er Katos  
Haare auf seiner Wange spürten konnte.  
„Noch ein Stückchen höher und wir zwei müssen uns ernsthaft unterhalten!" hauchte er  
Kato ins Ohr und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Kato vor Schreck abrutschte und  
sich krampfhaft an Kiras Schulter klammerte.  
„Verdammt! Musst du so eine Scheiße von dir geben?" fauchte Kato und biss die Zähne  
zusammen, als er sich bemühte nicht auf Kiras Schoss zu rutschen.

„Warum stehst du nicht einfach auf und holst dir die verdammte Zigarette? Oder besser,  
warum fragst du mich nicht einfach?"  
„Viel zu umständlich!" gab Kato angestrengt von sich. Dann stieß er einen erschrockenen  
Schrei aus, als Kira sich mit dem Sessel vom Bett abstieß und nach hinten rollte. Unsanft  
landete Kato auf dem Boden, wobei er die eben ergatterte Zigarette abbrach.  
„Scheiße, Kira, was soll das? Ich hätte mir was brechen können!"  
„Bei einer Distanz von nicht einmal einem Meter? Kaum vorstellbar!"  
Genervt stemmte sich Kato vom Boden hoch und lehnte sich gegen das Bett. Traurig,  
fast schon bemitleidenswert besah er sich die geknickte Zigarette.  
„Hier!" Kira warf seinem Freund die angebrochene Zigarettenpackung zu und widmete  
sich wieder seinen Büchern.  
„Na, geht doch! Warum nicht gleich so!"  
Kira sah von seinem Schreibtisch hoch und musterte Kato.  
„Geht doch? Ist das alles?" fragte er fassungslos.  
Kato steckte sich einen der heiß begehrten Glimmstängel zwischen die Lippen und stand  
auf. Mit unschuldigem Blick zündete er sich die Zigarette an.  
„Was?" fragte er unschuldig.  
Kira stand vom Schreibtisch auf, nahm Kato die Zigarette aus dem Mund und steckte sie  
in den Aschenbecher.  
„Gib mir die Packung!"  
„Warum?"  
„Gib mir die verdammte Packung!"  
Kato ließ die Zigarettenpackung hinter seinen Rücken verschwinden und sah Kira mit  
einem frechen Lächeln an.  
„Erst gibst du mir meine Zigarette wieder!"  
„Sicher nicht!"  
„Geizkragen!"  
„Ok, das reicht!"

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln stürzte sich Kira auf Kato, packte ihn von hinten und  
nahm ihn in die Mangel.  
Kato musste lachen, als Kira versuchte ihm die Packung zu entreißen, dabei stolperten  
sie über einige Bücher, die am Boden lagen.  
„SHIT!" entfuhr es entsetzt Kato bevor sie auf das Bett stürzten.  
„Wie sieht's aus, Kato! Gibst du sie mir freiwillig, oder muss ich erst ernsthaft sauer  
werden?" Kira bemühte sich seine Stimme ruhig und ernst klingen zu lassen, doch auch  
er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Autsch Aaaah! Was willst du?"  
„Ich hol dich aus dem beschissenen Unterricht, ich mach dir freiwillig die Tür auf, geb dir  
meine Zigaretten und alles, was du zu sagen hast ist ‚Geht doch'? Du tickst  
doch nicht mehr richtig!"  
„Aber so waaahs musst du doch schon gewohnt seiiiinääääähhäää!" Kato lag halb auf  
dem Bauch und hatte die Hand mit der Zigarettenpackung zwischen sich und die  
Matratze gerettet.  
Kira ließ nicht locker. Er lag auf Kato, der sich unter ihn krümmte und drückte ihn mit  
seinem Gewicht in die Matratze, während er versuchte an die Packung zu gelangen.  
„Wenn … du … so … weiter … maaaachst, sind die andern … auch hinüber!  
"JAAAHHAAIIIII! AAARGH!"  
„Sakuya? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ach herrje, dein Alter!" augenblicklich unterbrach Kira mit der Maltration an Kato, ohne  
seinen Griff zu lockern und ein hämisches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.  
„Kira? Was hast du vor?" Kato sah unsicher zwischen der Tür und seinem lebenden  
Schraubstock hin und her.  
„Ich dachte du kommst erst morgen, Dad?" rief Kira und hielt immer noch seinen Freund  
in der Mangel.  
„Es gab eine Änderung! Hast du kurz Zeit?"  
Wieder drückte Kira seinen Arm gegen Kato und drehte ihm seinen freien Arm auf den  
Rücken.  
„AAAHHAAAA!" es war weniger ein schmerzerfülltes Schreien, als ein amüsierter  
erschrockener Aufschrei von Kato.  
„Tut mir leid Dad, etwas später! Ich habe gerade … Aaaahhh!" Kato hatte diese kurze  
Ablenkung genutzt und biss Kira in den Unterarm. „ …wilden … hemmungslosen … Sex  
mit Kato! Du weißt schon …!"  
„AARGH!"  
„…der nichtsnutzige, verkommene Junkie, der hier immer rumhängt!"  
Dann war ein dumpfes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören. Kira war sich nicht  
sicher, ob sein Vater alles, was er in Händen hielt, fallen gelassen hatte, oder einfach in  
Ohnmacht fiel. Beides schien durchaus möglich, da Kira wusste, dass sein Vater ihm  
inzwischen alles zutraute.  
„Du hast sie … wohl … nicht mehr … alle!" zischte Kato zwischen Kiras Arm und der  
Matratze hervor.  
„Was heißt hier nichtsnutziger, verkommener Junkie?"  
„Was? Das macht dir mehr Sorgen, als der hemmungslose Sex mit mir?"  
„Naja, nichts für unguuuhht Kiraaha, aber, wenn das alles ist, was du zu bieten hast, frag  
ich mich, wo du deinen Ruf her hAAAAHHHHst!"  
„Gibst du sie mir jetzt?"  
„Schooon guuuhuut!"  
Kato bemühte sich die Hand unter seinem Bauch hervor zu ziehen, während Kira immer  
noch auf ihn lag und ihn gegen die Matratze drückte.  
„Hier!"  
„Geht doch!" schnaufte Kira und ließ von seinem Opfer ab. Er strich sich seine Haare aus  
dem Gesicht, nahm die Packung und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche.  
„Das ist mein Spruch!" murrte Kato, rappelte sich auf und drehte sich sein T-Shirt wieder zu Recht.  
„Ich werd dann mal! Glaub nicht, dass dein Alter begeistert ist, wenn ich noch länger hier  
bleibe!" lachte Kato und stand auf.  
„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?" auch Kira war wieder auf den Beinen und knöpfte sich sein  
Hemd auf. Etwas verwirrt beobachtete Kato das Tun seines Freundes.  
„Ähm… was für ein Mädchen?" Kato musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen Kira in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Das Nackte!"  
„Wie? Du hörst mir ja doch zu!"  
„Gelegentlich!" grinste Kira, schob den Schreibtischsessel zurück und ging zur Tür.  
„Naja, sie war eigentlich nicht nackt!"  
„Dachte ich mir schon!"  
Schwungvoll öffnete Kira die Tür und warf einen Blick auf die Tasche, deren Inhalt sich  
gleichmäßig auf dem Boden verteilt hatte.  
„Dad!" Kira zog sich den Reisverschluss seiner Hose zu und sah seinen Vater  
ausdruckslos an. Dann begann er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wieder zu schließen.  
Kato wusste nicht, ob er sich aus dem Zimmer trauen, oder sich doch lieber gleich aus  
dem Fenster stürzen sollte. Dieser Weg wäre sicher der schnellere und weniger  
peinlichere gewesen, allerdings auch der schmerzvollerer. Mit in den Hosentaschen  
versteckten Händen trat er aus dem Zimmer und blieb an der Wand neben Kira stehen.  
Langsam schlüpfte er wieder in seine Schuhe, während er zwischen Kira und seinen Vater  
hin und her sah.  
„Abend!" nickte er und grinste verlegen.  
„Ähm … ja, … äh … guten Abend Kato!"  
„Hier!" Kira zog die Zigarettenpackung wieder aus der Hosentasche hervor und drückte  
sie Kato in die Hand.  
„Bis später! Und pass auf dich auf, Schatz (3)!"  
Jetzt allerdings hatte Kato nicht nur Probleme mit dieser unangenehmen Situation fertig  
zu werden, jetzt musste er auch noch mit einer aufkommenden Röte in seinem Gesicht  
und einem drohenden Lachanfall kämpfen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich das  
Lachen zu verkneifen und nahm die ihm dargebotene Packung.  
„Ja, danke Hase 7, ich geb mir Mühe!"  
Kato drehte sich um und biss sich noch fester auf die Lippen, als er durch die Tür  
schlüpfte und diese vorsichtig hinter sich schloss.  
„Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?" fragte Kira und verkniff sich ebenfalls ein Lachen,  
als er Katos lautes Prusten vor der Haustüre vernahm.

(1) kennt sicher jeder: Charles Dickens' „Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte"  
(2) Mein Bruder hatte mal so ein Ding! Ne Ewigkeit her! Frag mich nicht, wie die heißen,  
oder aus welchem Jahrhundert die Dinger waren! Bestehen aus lauter kleinen  
Metalstäben, die man ineinander steckt und die irgendwie – aus mir unerfindlichen  
Gründen – zusammenhalten, bis man … tja, das tut, was Kato tat – oder ich damals! Hihi!  
(3) Ich bin ein absoluter Anti-Kosename-Fan! Ganz ehrlich! Namen, wie Schatzi, Putzi, Mausi,  
Herzi, Hasi, Pinki, Scheißi, usw. … schlimm! Also, an alle, die Kosenmane lieben … sorry! ;)  
Jedem, wie es ihm gefällt!

Wie gesagt Leute, ich wäre euch über Kommis nicht böse, damit ich weiß, ob ich  
überhaupt weiter schreiben soll, oder nicht! Hmm…..! Nicht, dass ich es nicht trotzdem  
tue, aber etwas das Seelenheil streicheln ist nicht schlecht! .-

Greets  
Caffreys


End file.
